Heroes of the Celestial Court
The Heroes of the Celestial Court are the chosen heroes of the Chinese gods in the fight against evil in the post-apocalyptic world of the Rifts Megaverse. Origin When the Cataclysm happened, and dimensional Rifts opened and magic returned to Earth, the Yama Kings (demon lords) erected a Mist around China which cut it off from the rest of the world and prevented the Chinese gods of light and order (The Jade Emperor and his Celestial Court) from intervening. So the gods have brought forth champions and heroes to fight for them against the Yama Kings. Men, women, aliens, mutates, and the rare enlightened demon who are taught how to use magic, become masters of the mystical martial arts, and use the power of Chi. They are taught, inspired, and helped by their mortal agents on Earth or through psychics, sages, and even their avatars. The gods are using these heroes and champions like pieces on a game of go, slowly and steadily undermining the rule of the Yama Kings. It may take centuries but eventually order will be restored and the rebellious Yama Kings brought to heel. Masters of the Mystical Martial Arts The Heroes of the Celestial Court are the warriors, mystics, philosophers, and monks who learn how to tap into the Chi energy and use it to perform superhuman feats and effects that appear like magic. Among the abilities displayed by these super martial artists; * Create illusions. * Defend against psionic attacks. * Superhuman leaps. * Fire a long-distance Chi-blast attack from the fist, eyes, or fingers. * Defend against magical attacks. * Damage or destroy armored vehicles or mecha with fists or feet. * Flying at more than x2 speed of fastest human sprinter with invisible wings. * Climb walls as if walking. * Astral projection. * Calm the minds of others. * Temporarily become immaterial. * Silently and quickly melt into the environment. * Clouding the minds of observers. * Healing touch. * Creating a chi-energy ball, which can strike or shield. * Paralyzing touch. * Throwing a chi-ball. * Breath of poisonous vapor. To get those abilities, you must become a master of one of the mystical martial arts; * Ba Gua Kung Fu (Eight Trigrams) * Bok Pai Kung Fu (Crane Style) * Gui Long Kung Fu (Dragon Blade) * Hsien Hsia Kung Fu (Immortality Training) * Mien-Ch'uan Kung Fu (Cotton Fist) * Pao Chih (Animus Development) * She Shen Kung Fu (Snake Style) * Tien-Hsueh Kung Fu (Touch Mastery) * Tong Lun Kung Fu (Praying Mantis Style) * Xian Pu Kung Fu (Drunken Style) Not all the "Heroes of the Celestial Court" are warriors, there are multiple paths to take and roles to play in the fight against the Yama Kings in the service of the Jade Emperor and his Celestial Court; 1. Martial Art Warriors: * Jian Shih (Warrior of the Celestial Court) * Chun Tzu (Philosopher Martial Warrior) * Nei Chia Wu Shih (Meditative Martial Warrior) 2. Martial Art Monks: * Wai Chia Wu Shih (Monk of the Open Hand) * Chi-Gung Seng Ren (Monk of Internal Energy) 3. Diviner (Psychic): * Spirit Host * Soothsayers * Mang Wu - Blind Mystic 4. Demon Quellers: * Great Demon Catching Hero * Demon & Dead Slaver * Goblin Wrangler * Enlightened Demon Gallery Heroes_of_the_Celestial_Court_1(Rifts_World_Book,_China_2).png|Heroes of the Celestial Court 1 (Rifts World Book, China 2) Heroes_of_the_Celestial_Court_2_(Rifts_World_Book,_China_2).png|Heroes of the Celestial Court 2 (Rifts World Book, China 2) Heroes_of_the_Celestial_Court_3_(Rifts_World_Book,_China_2).png|Heroes of the Celestial Court 3 (Rifts World Book, China 2) Heroes_of_the_Celestial_Court_4_(Rifts_World_Book,_China_2).png|Heroes of the Celestial Court 4 (Rifts World Book, China 2) Heroes_of_the_Celestial_Court_5_(Rifts_World_Book,_China_2).png|Heroes of the Celestial Court 5 (Rifts World Book, China 2) Heroes_of_the_Celestial_Court_6_(Rifts_World_Book,_China_2).png|Heroes of the Celestial Court 6 (Rifts World Book, China 2) Heroes_of_the_Celestial_Court_7_(Rifts_World_Book,_China_2).png|Heroes of the Celestial Court 7 (Rifts World Book, China 2) Category:Protectors Category:Teams Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lawful Good Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals